Starting Over from Betrayal
by Lady Youko Kurama
Summary: Kagome realizes Inuyasha no longer cares for her. Heartbroken, she leaves the group. After being attacked by a demon, she runs into Koga. Will he be able to fix her broken heart? Can she find love in a wolf demon she always thought of as a friend?


Summary: What if during episode 48 of Inuyasha, where Inuyasha goes to Kikyo so Kagome goes back to her time for a while, she actually gave up on Inuyasha, and gained a broken heart? What if she remembered one wolf demon's words, "I will always protect you Kagome." "I love you Kagome!" She goes to Koga and the wolf demons. Will she find love in Koga, even though her heart has been shattered once by the halfdemon she cared for the most?

Kagome woke up from her nap and finished packing for the feaudal era. She had to apoligize to Inuyasha for not telling him she was only going to be gone for a short time. She ran into the shrine and jumped through the well. Once she was on the other side, she immediatly noticed the soul collectors moving around on the top of the well. What was going on? Why was Kikyo here?

She climbed out of the well and hid behind a tree to see what was going on. What she saw made her sick. Inuyasha was hugging Kikyo, and said, "I'll always protect you. Naraku won't hurt you. Kagome doesn't matter now, i'll always protect you Kikyo, I love you."

Kagome blinked back her tears, for now, and quietly jumped back through the well. Once through, she climbed up, left the shrine room, locked the door, and ran toward her house. she passed her mom on the way, but her mom didn't say anything.

She went to her room, lied down on her bed, and cried into her pillow. It truely was over. Inuyasha oved Kikyo, he never loved her. She was just a shard detector to him. Her heart broke at this statement. Buyo came into her room and hopped on her bed, whre she petted him.

Using his fluffiness and cuteness charms, Buyo tried to cheer Kagome up. Buyo hated it when his human cried, and she only ever cried now because of that dog. Buyo hated the dog, and here was another reason to hate him. Kagome smiled and eventually stopped crying, "Thanks Buyo. What am I going to do? Inuyasha loves Kikyo, not me, and told her he would always prtect her, and that I didn't matter. What do I do now?"

Buyo mewed and rolled over on his stomach, looking so cute that Kagome stopped thinking about the half demon, for the moment. Finally, she decided, "You know what, i've made up my mind. I'm never going to see Inuyasha again! I'll bring the jewel shards I took with me back to Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo."

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, that'll work! I'll go after school tomorrow!" She thought to herself randomly, 'But now that Inuyasha doesn't care, will I ever find love again? There's no way i'm getting together with Hojo, but will my broken heart ever mend?' She remembered Koga's words, _"I love you Kagome!" "I will always protect you Kagome, no matter what."_

Could she, maybe, someday, find love in Koga? He loved her, yes. He was almost like a feaudal era Hojo, but he (Koga) was sweeter, and he was just...well...Koga. She had to admit she loved is famous Kagome smile, that he gave her, and no one else.

She eventually fell asleep, dreaming of Inuyasha, and of Kikyo. They did go good together, but it still hurt, because Inuyasha used to mean everything to Kagome, and he used to care for her. When she woke up, she got all of her school stuff, took a shower, and ran off to school.

Skip to After School

She ran back home after school, not wanting to run into Hojo, and went to her room and grabbed the jewel shards, and her backpack. Once she had everything, she ran to the shrine room, locked the door, and jumped down the well. When she was through, she climbed up and headed for Kaede's villiage. When she got there, she went to Kaede's hut and knocked, "Come in!"

She entered and Kaede asked, "Why aren't you with your friends? Inuyasha was being stubborn earlier about seeing ye, but he always comes around." Kagome grimaced, "Long story short, I don't matter to Inuyasha anymore, so I'm leaving the group. I'll still visit my friends though. I wanted to drop off the jewel shards I took with me before I left though."

Kaede looked worried, but took the shards, and Kagome left the villiage and just started walking. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. After a couple of hours, she ran into a humanoid looking demon. The demon grinned and exclaimed, "Lucky me! A human girl, out all alone." Kagome cursed, she didn't have her bow and arrows with her, or anything that would stop the demon from killing her.

The demon attacked and sliced at her stomach, cutting her open and leaving a pretty deep and thick gash on her stomach. She cried out in pain and tried to run away, but ended up tripping over her own two feet. She tried to scramble away, but the demon was walking up to her and was about to kill her. She closed her eyes, ready for the final blow, but it never came.

She opened her eyes after about 2 minutes and saw Koga standing near, with the demon dead. He had a wolf with him, and the wolf had killed the demon. He smiled at her, "Hey Kagome." She smiled, stood up, and hugged him, "Koga! Thaks so much for saving me!"

He smiled and returned the hug, "It's nothing Kagome. Anything for my woman. Why isn't the mutt here arguing with me for saving you instad of him?" Kagome finched and replied, trying not to cry, "He doesn't care about me anymore. He chose Kikyo, and said I didn't matter, that he would always protect her."

Koga cursed, "Damn that mutt! How dare he!?" She smiled sadly, "It's okay, he did love her ever before he met me. I'm fine with it, really." Koga hugged her, "Well, no matter about him. I'm here for you. Do you want to stay with me and the other wolf demons?" She smiled, "I would love to."


End file.
